El reino Por Venir
by sornanublar
Summary: se a alcanzado la paz de equestria y una nueva generación reclama los lugares de las antiguas guardianas y princesas, pero todo esta por cambiar después de un incidente y uno de ellos puede volverse el primer villano al que deben enfrentarse.
1. prologo

Canterlot estaba desolado, las calles antes llenas de ponys ahora estaban solas, al parecer todos habían asistido al castillo de las hermanas nobles a presenciar el nacimiento del bebe de la princesa celestia y futuro heredero del reino de Equestria.

En los hermosos jardines del castillo blanco cientos de pony esperaban la noticia, preguntándose si el heredero sería un potrillo o una potranca, mientras que dentro en la habitación de la princesa Celestia, el medico real y un muy nervioso Discord tomándole del casco esperaban a que esta diera a luz en cualquier momento entre quejidos y gritos de dolor, se notaba la tensión dentro como fuera la habitación donde las princesas twiligth acompañada de sus amigas y Mi Amore Cadenza la princesa del imponente reino de cristal acompañada de su esposo y una crecida flurry hearth, todos esperando afuera ansiosos al bebe,

vamos princesa solo falta un poco más – dice el doctor – solo falta muy poco para que termine.

Vamos cariño ya casi termina solo resiste él bebe ya viene- discord le dice serenamente a celestia ella solo se limita a quejarse.

Los minutos pasan y finalmente los quejidos cesan y todo queda en silencio abrupto hasta que el llanto de un infante lo rompe finalmente.

¡ES UNA NIÑA !- grita el doctor emocionado mientras envuelve a la pequeña criatura en una manta y se la entrega a sus padres, una vez en el regazo de su madre celestia le miro con ternura y felicidad que le hacían sacar lágrimas, su padre le miraba orgulloso tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Tan bella como su madre… estoy tan orgulloso de ti esposa mía mírala hermosa y llena de vida-

Finalmente, los ponys que esperaban afuera pudieron entrar, conmoviéndose al ver a la pequeña una alicornio de piel blanca como su madre y melena que parecía a una hermosa aurora boreal, pero de los colores de la magia de su padre y unos ojos de color rojo.

finalmente, la noticia se dio por medio del vocero real que fue recibida con gritos de felicidad y celebraciones.

Como le llamaremos querido- pregunta la princesa quien no despega la mirada de la pequeña.

Puede ser el que tu quisieras "Tia" – responde discord, mientras que desde la multitud que estaban acompañándolos la princesa luna quien se acerca para ver mejor a su nueva sobrina.

¿Puedo sugerir algo? - pregunta mientras mira con ternura a la bebe - que tal un nombre que demuestre algo de ambos, como una balanza. - los padres miran curiosos a luna mientras esta prosigue. – Kali representa la creación y la destrucción, el inicio y fin el orden y el caos… sería apropiado ese nombre para la pequeña. -

Kali … me agrada ese nombre para ella… princesa Kali de equestria- responde la princesa celestia mientras mira a su hija.

Y así comienzo la nueva vida de la nueva princesa de Equestria y así una nueva generación de jóvenes herederos como ella, los años pasaron y Kali creció para ser una bella princesa que tenía todas las cualidades de una líder siendo alguien calmada, inteligente y atenta.

Luna al igual que Celestia tuvo a sus herederos con el capitán de su guardia nocturna dos hermanos batpony llamados "Artemis y nyx" quienes estaban bien entrenados en combate y criados bajo una estricta regla militar por su padre, pero a su vez criados por una madre que les entreno en cómo utilizar sus poderes a favor del reino.

Twiligth finalmente tuvo un matrimonio que no funciono con un pony desconocido con el que tuvo finalmente a 2 gemelos "midnigth y dusk " uno macho y la otro hembra ambos entrenados en el uso de la magia por su madre, aunque la hembra poseía más el instinto de una aventurera y de ansias de visitar tierras lejanas, compartiendo aventuras con los descendientes de las demás guardianas de la armonía quienes son: Red Delicious hijo de AJ y caramel , Skyline hija de rainbow dash y soarin, jade y antoniette hijas de rarity y spike, cotton Candy y muffin hijo e hija de pinkie pie, quiet rain hija adoptiva de fluttershy.

¿Ahora podrá equestria retener la armonía que actualmente tiene?…

O los nuevos herederos causaran su perdición.


	2. capitulo 1 de 1 cenizas

Han pasado los años y ahora los herederos de Equestria han madurado lo suficiente como para reconocer que sus títulos nobiliarios deberán ser tomados muy enserio, ya que ahora Equestria ha cambiado aún más desde los tiempos de las primeras guardianas de la armonía, ahora especies como los perros diamante, los dragones y simuladores viven en paz con los ponys creando alianzas que les benefician a todos, y aquí en una de estas reuniones reales es donde se desarrolla nuestra historia.

El día de la gran reunión era particularmente hermoso y la ciudad real debía verse esplendorosa ya que los invitados de distintas provincias, reinos y hasta países de ultramar quienes llegaban para celebrar su unión estos eran recibidos en la entrada del castillo real por la joven y ya madura Kali quien vestía un hermoso vestido de una fina seda, acompañada por su primo Artemis el cual vestía con un atuendo formal de capitán de la guardia, este además de recibidor de los invitados era el guardia de su propia prima.

Kali: querido primo por favor al menos muestra una cara un poco más cálida a los invitados.

Dice la princesa mientras saluda a los invitados que son anunciados por el vocero real.

Vocero: Los siguientes invitados son: Lord Nobu y su esposa Lady Yuki

Kali: un placer recibirles o grandes soberanos de las tierras del este.

Artemis: Mi deber es proteger a Equestria y a sus habitantes de peligros no recibir invitados, esto es denigrante.

Kali: ¿denigrante querido primo? Por favor piensas que mover un espadón de un lado a otro es más digno que codearse con la elite de nuestra nación, ellos deciden el futuro de todos, ellos deciden cuando tu levantas la espada y cuando no..

Artemis: cuida tu lengua querida prima o si no.

Kali: ¿o si no que? Trataras de matarme sin un juicio como le hiciste a los ponys de ese pueblito de las montañas… no eres más que un fanático religioso y un guerrero de 4ta ….

Artemis: te lamentaras uno de estos días kali.

Kali: bien por mientras disfruta del día saluda a los invitados, has orgullosa a tu madre como lo hace Nyx … y por la gracia de la mía toma un poco de sol pareces vampiro… ho …

Artemis: mejor cállate...

Los invitados pasaron uno a uno cuando finalmente el último de estos llego, el sonar de cascos metálicos golpeando el suelo llamaron la atención de los presentes mientras que el vocero dio el anuncio los ojos de Artemis se abrieron a tal grado que pareciese que veía a su peor miedo presente, eran 3 simuladores 2 eran escoltas de aquella figura masculina de aspecto imponente cubierto por una capa negra mientras que sus escoltas eran 2 simuladores gigantes de apariencia musculosa y vistiendo una armadura de guerra que intimidaba a cualquiera, esto causo que Artemis empujara a su prima detrás de el mientras que su magia ya preparaba la espada para desenfundarla.

Vocero: Lord Aldrich Imperator Señor supremo de los sangrevil.

Kali: podrías quitarte de encima aldrich es nuestro mayor aliado en el sur.

Artemis: es un sangre vil y nadie debería confiar en esos cambia formas.

Sin embargo, kali no escucha a su primo y decide acercarse a las escoltas quienes se abren para dejarle acercarse a su rey.

Kali: Tarde como siempre Imperator.

Aldrich se quita la capa y deja ver su aspecto de simulador, aunque este era más atlético y de mejor físico poseía una coraza negra donde están sus alas, pelo verde oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, curiosamente el no presentaba agujeros en su cuerpo.

Aldrich: para el ultimo se deja lo mejor mi querida princesa.

Este le besa el casco y apenas caminan unos pasos cuando son detenidos por Artemis.

Artemis: un solo movimiento en falso y pagaras las consecuencias Sangre vil...

Aldrich: es "Sangrevil" no sangre vil y no deberías amenazar al rey que les ha cuidado las espaldas por más de 20 años, siendo tu un "Media sangre".

Kali: mis más sinceras disculpas lord Imperator por favor avance al ala principal del castillo.

Artemis se queda mudo tratando de calmarse y no estallar de ira y atacar al rey simulador mientras estos suben las escaleras el solo puede regresar la mirada llena de desprecio hacia Albrich mientras se queda solo con los dos colosales guardias que vigilan la entrada principal en caso que su rey les necesite, mientras la princesa y el rey caminan entre los invitados.

Kali: Lamento tan espantosa escena lord Aldrich.

Aldrich: no se preocupe princesa, el "media sangre" solo cumplía con su deber… como todos los de su tipo.

Kali: ¿acaso la casa Sangrevil ya ha tenido problemas con las espadas de la luna oscura?

Aldrich: con la casa de la luna oscura no, lady Luna se ha probado más tolerante y diplomática que su "esposo" pero si puedo inquirir que hemos tenidos problemas en el pasado con estos… "murciélagos".

Kali: su padre es un soldado muy orgulloso, debió sacarlo de él, sin embargo, eso es lo que es un soldado, nunca seria apto para la corona, es muy impulsivo.

Aldrich: y es por eso que tu deberías ser quien la porte…

Kali: huh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué me vuelva la reina?

Aldrich: no solo eso….

Princesa Kali... he notado que usted al alcanzar la mayoría de edad no es solamente bella, también una líder innata, es decir... revisemos a los posibles candidatos a la corona... tu primo tendrá la sangre real, pero es un salvaje misántropo...

el príncipe de la armonía... sinceramente temo mucho por su sanidad mental, flurry heart ya tiene un imperio, dudo que quiera postularse a la corona, es una chica con muy pocas ambiciones... por lo cual me queda depositar mi confianza y mi lealtad a ti.

Kali: Me honras imperator... jamás había pensado en mi papel como la descendiente de la princesa celestia, quizá sea turno de buscar mi lugar en el trono de las princesas... y con tu ayuda todo será perfecto.

Aldrich: tu lugar es en aquel trono Kali, si puedes ver más allá de lo que ves sabrás que Equestria no necesita de dos o más líderes, el trono dorado solo tiene lugar para uno un rey, una reina o aún mejor… una emperatriz, como solían tener las antiguas coronas de antaño.

Una ligera sonrisa siniestra se pinta en la cara de kali mientras le devuelve la mirada al rey de los simuladores, mientras que son observados desde el otro lado del salón real por varias figuras peculiares, una Pegaso de crin naranja y pelo purpura con un rayo rosado, un pony fornido de crin naranja y pelo purpura con una bandana roja un Pegaso de ojos purpuras y crin azul profundo con melena de arcoíris y un drapony purpura quienes parecían algo aburridos de estar ahí.

Dawn: Aun no entiendo como Kali puede codearse con el Simulador

después de lo que le hicieron a su madre hace años.

Red Delicious: simple es lo que los estirados de aquí llaman " IA".

Responde mientras mueve sus cascos como si denotara comillas-

Skyline: a mí no me importa lo que "Lady Perfeccion" haga o diga para mí lo único importante ahora es comer y luego prepararme para la función de mañana, mi madre me ha matado con los entrenamientos desde hace meses...

Jade: oye Dawny donde está tu hermano el "dragón pálido" – pregunta el joven drapony quien rápidamente es callado por la joven Pegaso –

Dawn: No digas ese nombre… mi madre te matara si escucha que le llamaste así, dice que es un mal augurio para … para los … como él.

Red Delicious: hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

Skyline: posiblemente en una biblioteca, o los archivos del castillo, nunca quiere salir con nadie, ni siquiera sabemos si come.

Dawn: miren lo que pase con mi hermano es problema de él... y solo de el así que dejen eso tranquilo y… vámonos de aquí me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

jade: ya rugió la leona vámonos.

Mientras tanto en los archivos reales de canterlot una vela era la única alumbrando un pequeño espacio de todo el archivo mientras que un joven unicornio de crin azul, melena purpura descuidada y de ojos violeta, ojeaba libros y pergaminos, sus ojos ya enrojecidos por el poco parpadeo mostraban cansancio cuando detrás de el un unicornio aplico un hechizo en él y anulo su magia.

Midnight: podrías dejarme estudiar en paz, Sunburst, ya tuve esa pérdida de tiempo que tu llamas "siesta". Ahora déjame en paz estaba a punto de arreglar el hechizo del "mordisco de Loyd".

Sunburst: las siestas no duran 20 minutos además... espera mordisco de… como obtuviste acceso a los "tomos de lo profundo" midnight eso es magia negra ni starswirl se acercaba a ellos desde que derroto a elana la reina iracunda.

Midnight: la ganzúa de cristal tomo #408945 sección:" G" de los archivos de cristal, fue uno de los primeros hechizos que conquiste después de que decidiste ser mi mentor.

Midnigth ni siquiera voltea a mirar a sunburst mientras él le mira seriamente preocupado, se acerca a él y aleja un libro que leía para hacerlo mirarle al rostro.

Sunburst: tu madre está preocupada por ti tanto como yo midnigth, desde que fuiste convertido en príncipe solo has estado estudiando hechizos, piromancias y milagros… y ahora maleficios …. Sabes que esto fue creado por monstruos como sombra o el rey hundido de shulva la primera colmena, midnigth casi no comes ni duermes apenas y hablas con los ponys, cuando tu madre es la princesa de la amistad, tu hermana socializa más que tú, esto no es sano para ti.

Midnigth: Seria más sano que me dejaras en paz y me dejaras terminar el hechizo, ahora quita la barrera mágica de Havel antes de que...

Sunburst: ¡antes de que… antes de que dusk … harás algo que te arrepientas!

Midnigth: ….

Sunburst: por favor deja por un momento el estudio, eres un prodigio eres un gran unicornio y juro por celestia que podrías rivalizar con starswirl… pero te falta armonía en el corazón y sin ella… si sigues así terminaras como … "el dragón pálido"

Midnight: ¿terminar enloquecido por el conocimiento infinito? Nah .. no sunburst no soy tan estúpido como para caer en eso, me sobre pasare muchas veces, pero yo conozco esa línea que no hay que cruzar.

Sunburst: enserio, porque no se nota... ven conmigo y tu madre solo hoy que es un día muy importante... solo considéralo como un descanso de tus libros.

Midnight: …

Sunburst: solo hazlo por mí y por tu madre.

Midnight: está bien… pero quítame el hechizo.

Sunburst: solo hasta que salgamos del archivo …. Y que te tomes un baño...

Midnight: Ese estúpido hechizo de higiene, no funciono.

Sunburst: ¡Al baño!…. ¡AHORA! No quiero que vean al hijo de twiligth sparkle como un pandroso que huele a papel viejo.

Tiempo después en el salón real todos los presentes se reunían en torno al trono principal donde estaban las princesas luna y Celestia acompañadas por sus esposos quienes permanecían a sus lados mientras que la multitud guardaba silencio, la princesa kali se acercó para escuchar el aviso que se iban a dar su madre y tia ya que parecía un anuncio importante no solo para el reino sino también para ella.

Celestia: saludos a todos los invitados de los grandes reinos de Equestria, hoy no solo nos hemos reunido para seguir manteniendo la paz entre nosotros, pero si no también la unidad y armonía que han mantenido a esta gran nación, hoy mi hermana luna y yo tenemos un anunció que hacer ante ustedes.

La princesa luna siguió por su hermana.

Luna: como mi hermana ya dijo, el propósito de la reunión no solo es para negociaciones o solo un encuentro social entre las tantas razas Equestrianas del mundo, hoy ya hace 18 años, la primera heredera al trono nació, 2 años después yo di a luz a mi propio hijo quien ahora es el capitán de la gloriosa guardia de Equestria, sin embargo, hoy este día anunciamos que nuestro tiempo como las soberanas del reino ha llegado a su fin…

Aldrich: que le dije princesa. hoy será su más glorioso día...

Kali no daba palabras para lo que su tía decía, podría ser este el día en que ella sea elegida como la nueva soberana de equestria, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras que seguía escuchando a las palabras de su tía, mientras que en la entrada al salón real twiligth sparkle y sus amigas entraban con sus hijos quienes tenían ara de haber sido regañados en público.

Twilight: de todas las que me has hecho Dawn esta es una de la peores, este es un día muy especial y la princesa está a punto de dar…. ¡EL ANUNCIO! ¡CHICAS CORRAN!

Los ponys corrían junto a sus hijos quienes les seguían de cerca, mientras luna seguía hablando de la gran noticia que se esperaba mientras, kali esperaba el anuncio impaciente marcando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna: la decisión no fue para nada fácil. No todos podrían estar de acuerdo con esta decisión por las preguntas que generaría, pero puedo demostrarles hoy que el nuevo heredero cumple con todo lo necesario para tomar el control de equestria, y bajo nuestra tutela ella llegara a ser la mejor de todas las soberanas que han existido.

Esta heredera es ni más ni menos que Kali la princesa del amanecer.

La multitud aplaudía mientras otros hablaban entre sí en duda, pero la joven princesa estaba más haya de feliz, era su oportunidad definitiva de probar que sería la mejor de todas las gobernantes de equestria, mientras que detrás twiligth, sus amigas y sus hijos miraban impresionados por la noticia mientras son alcanzados por sunburst y un midnigth ya más aseado y presentable.

Surburst: logre lo imposible.

Twiligth: no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí midnigth.

Dawn: ok algo muy malo esta por pasar si él está aquí.

Midnigth: ¿posiblemente el fin del mundo hermanita… y que me perdi?

Twiligth: Kali fue nombrada la nueva princesa de equestria.

Midnigth: ¿qué bien y de que reino?

Twiligth: de equestria..

Midnigth: que gracioso mama ahora si dime que imperio o aldea será la soberana.

Sunburst: tu madre parece hablar enserio….

Midnigth: entonces puedo decir que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Twiligth: a que te refieres d-

Las palabras de twiligth son interrumpidas por un estruendo parecido al de un cristal destrozándose cerca fue ahí que vieron a Artemis quien estaba en una posición desafiante, mientras miraba al piso con una expresión que notaba mucha ira contenida en el mientras su casco lleno de sangre destruyo el vitral de su prima en pedazos.

Luna: ¡ARTEMIS! ¡A qué se debe eso! –

Le dejaran el reino… ! ¡LE DEJARAN EL REINO A ELLA! -

Celestia: Artemis kali ha aprendido de ambas durante años-

Artemis: ¡silencio tía! Kali podrá ser su hija y mi prima, pero ella no merece ese trono y mucho menos la corona. –

Luna: ¡SILENCIO ARTEMIS!

Artemis: NO MADRE TU GUARDA SILENCIO …. Esa alicornio no debe ser reina, es impulsiva, es una mentirosa no tiene respeto por nade ni siquiera ustedes y lo más importante se junta con el enemigo-

La furia de Artemis hace que su cuerno brille de azul intenso formando rayos de magia a su alrededor, mientras que Aldrich empuja a kali detrás de el en caso de que trate de atacarla.

Kali: ¡yo soy la mala Artemis! ¡Qué me dices de todos aquellos que asesinas a sangre fría por cosas tan vánales como quejarse del abuso de tus guardias a sus aldeas he!... tú fuiste quien estuvo detrás de la masacre de cold valley.

Artemis: lo hice por un bien mayor y si tengo que revelarme contra mi propia familia para salvar esta tierra, lo hare…

Kali: será sobre mi frio y sangriento cadáver, no dejare que masacres ponys inocentes solo porque no te parece algo que me han otorgado por derecho.

El cuerno de kali empieza a brillar al rojo vivo mientras sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, pero aldrich la detiene y la empuja hacia atrás tratando de detenerle mientras que midnight dusk trata de tranquilizar a Artemis.

Aldrich: tranquila, tranquila princesa no haga algo que se pueda arrepentir él ya lo acaba de hacer… no deje una mala impresión los invitados-

midnigth: príncipe artemis, por favor cálmese antes de que esto vaya a mayores.

Artemis: Cállate "palido" esto acaba aquí y ahora.

Antes de que midnigth pudiera actuar Artemis lanzo un rayo en forma de lanza hacia kali el cual fue resistido por un escudo en burbuja creado por aldrich, mientras que en el descuido kali salto para atacarlo, pero Artemis y kali fueron anulados de su magia por midnight.

Midnigth: ¡SUFICIENTE LOS DOS!

Luna: gracias príncipe dusk…

Después de la grave escena frente a toda equestria la velada volvió a transcurrir mientras que ambos príncipes fueron enviados a una habitación separada con luna y midnigth quienes era severamente regañados, una vez la velada acabo y los invitados se fueron, solo quedaron las princesas para hablar entre ellas.

Celestia: vaya noche la de hoy….

Luna: fue mi culpa al no hablar con el antes del anuncio

Celestia: no solo es tuya... tal vez…

Luna: celestia… acaso en verdad piensas que kali no sea apta para el trono.

Celestia: no lo sé luna, tal vez kali necesita aún más tiempo tal vez aun más del que ya ha pasado.

Luna: pero que hay del irythil y alken nuestros reinos de retiro ellos ya dimitieron a sus monarcas para que nosotras ocupemos sus lugares, no podemos dejarlos solo así.

Celestia: estuvieron a punto de matarse entre ellos luna… nuestros propios hijos… no puedo dejar esto como así, se supone que deben traer armonía al reino no guerra.

Luna: …. Entonces kali no será la elegida al trono.

Celestia: no … no lo será.

Luna: como Artemis dejara de ser capitán de la guardia esta misma noche…

Celestia: Entonces es un hecho, aun no habrá heredero al trono hasta nuevo aviso y que ambas le escojamos.

Mientras que detrás de la puerta la cabeza de Kali estaba pegada a la puerta, escuchando cada palabra que su madre y tía decían, cuando su madre termino de decir la noticia su mundo se vino abajo, tantos años de aprendizaje y entrenamiento, tantos años de espera y practicando y socializando con líderes de todo el mundo para que en una noche alguien lo echara a perder.

Sintió una rabia tal que su melena boreal se inmolo en un naranja incandescente y sus ojos se volvieron como los de su padre discord, ella empezó a caminar irradiando un calor tal que inmolaba todo en llamas o lo carbonizaba ligeramente, salió al jardín real y ahí se quedó mirando un lago cercano recordando las tardes ocasionales con sus padres, hasta que de las sombras una figura apareció vestido de una larga capa y capucha que cubría su rostro solo dejando ver unos grandes ojos esmeralda los cuales carecían de iris.

Kali: ¿las cuchillas no saben que estas aquí verdad?

¿?: no mi señora, soy el mejor asesino de su majestad aldrich.

Kali: eso espero, porque hoy matas a mi primo y a su hermana.

¿?: entendido mi señora de la ceniza.

Kali: me gusta el titulo… pero primero debo ser la reina de toda esta tierra, y para eso las amenazas potenciales deben morir, eso incluirá a los demás príncipes como el dragón pálido y su hermana y los hijos de los elementos, la hija de cristal "flurry hearth" y si se entrometen…. También mis padres y mis tíos… si debo inmolar esta tierra en cenizas entonces lo hare con tal de tener lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento.

La figura misteriosa desaparece dejando sola a Kali quien solo mira su reflejo en el agua, dejando ver su figura roja incandescente y unos ojos que despedían la misma malicia que discord antes de ser reformado.

Kali: pronto este reino estará bajo mi control, bajo una era del fuego interminable, donde todos me amaran…. O me deberán temer a mí,

Kali la señora de la ceniza.


End file.
